The Cinderella's story: A song
by Ayako Hiranata Uchiha
Summary: Sakura diperlakukan seperti pembantu dirumahnya jika Tousannya tidak dirumah. Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke yang merupakan 'Pangeran' di Konoha High School. Saya nggak pandai buat summary, Un
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sakura diperlakukan seperti pembantu dirumahnya jika Tousannya tidak dirumah. Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke yang merupakan 'Pangeran' di Konoha High School. (Saya nggak pandai buat summary, Un) **

**A/N:**

**Hai, minna. Ini fic kedua Ayako. Saya merupakan author baru disini, jadi kalau ceritanya Gaje, mohon dimaklumi.**

**The Cinderella's Story: A song**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukan milik saya, Un**

**Character: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Rated: T (Saya tidak berani membuat rate M)**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Don't Like, don't read, and Please press the back button.**

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura! Siapkan sarapan!" Teriak Mizumi Atarashi –Kaa-san tirinya- dari bawah. "Iya, sebentar!" Kata Sakura sambil merapikan dasi seragam Sailor moon nya dan bergegas turun kebawah.

"Cepat siapkan sarapan!" Ketus Mizumi. "Baik Kaa-san." Kata Sakura sedikit mengangguk. "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku 'Kaa-san'. Aku bukan Kaa-san mu!" Bentak Mizumi. "Ma…maafkan aku, Mizumi-sama." Ujar Sakura sedikit membungkuk dan dengan suara yang sedikit ketakutan. "Yasudah, cepat siapkan sarapan!" Sakura mengangguk.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan, Sakura langsung pergi menuju kamar Saudara (tirinya).

Tok, Tok, Tok

"Karin, Tayuya, bangun, sudah pagi!" Kata Sakura dari luar kamar. "Kami sudah tau! Jangan panggil kami dengan nama kecil kami!" Ketus Tayuya dan Karin. "Ah, maaf, Karin-sama Tayuya-sama." Ujar Sakura sambil membungkuk. "Yasudah, minggir sana!" Ketus Karin. Sakura langsung menjauh dari mereka.

Dimeja makan…

"Pagi Kaa-san!" Sapa Karin dan Tayuya. "Pagi Karin, Tayuya." Kata Mizumi sambil tersenyum pada kedua anaknya. "Aku pergi dulu, Mizumi-sama, Karin-sama, Tayuya-sama." Pamit Sakura. Tak ada yang memperdulikannya, Sakura langsung pergi. "Hei, kau ikut dengan kami!" Kata Karin sambil mengunyah makanan yanga ada dalam mulutnya. "Ha'i, saya tunggu didepan."

Didepan Rumah…

Karin dan Tayuya sudah selesai makan, Sakura sepertinya lelah menunggu. Saat Karin dan Tayuya masuk, Sakura langsung merasakan firasat buruk. 'Ah, itu tak mungkin! Mereka takkan mungkin melakukan itu padaku!' Batin Sakura mempercayai dirinya sendiri. "Hoi, kau mau masuk atau kutinggal?" Sakura langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

Sesampainya disekolah…

"Nih, bawa!" Kata Karin sambil melempar tasnya pada Sakura. Tayuya juga meelakukan itu. 'Hah~ternyata firasatku tepat!' Batin Sakura sambil menghela nafas. Sakura langsung membawa tas mereka berdua ke kelasnya. Setelah itu, ia langsung bergegas menuju loker untuk mengambil buku. Kebiasaan buruk Sakura, jika berjalan, pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Akibat kebiasaan buruknya itu…

Bruk

Sakura menabrak seseorang."Ah, maafkan aku, Uchiha-san." Kata Sakura sambil membantu pemuda yang ia tabrak berdiri. "Hn, tidak apa-apa. Panggil aku Sasuke saja, Haruno-san!" Ujar Sasuke. "I…iya Sasuke-san. Kalau begitu, panggil aku Sakura saja!" Kata Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah. "Hn, baiklah Sakura-san." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena malu padanya. Sakura makin blushing karena melihat senyum tipis Sasuke. "Hn, Sakura-san, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan. "I…iya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-san." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Sekarang gentian Sasuke yang blushing, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Lokernya. Setelah itu, ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

Dikelas…

"Hoi, forehead, what are you doing?" Tanya Ino-sahabatnya-. "Halah, jangan sok pakai bahasa inggris deh!" Ujar Sakura dengan nada malas. "Iya iya, udah dengar beritanya belum?" Tanya Ino serius. "What news?" Tanya Sakura. "Berita tentang pesta topeng dirumah Sasuke…" Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Belum, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran. "Tidak kenapa-napa. You want come to the party's mask? I'm definitely coming." Kata Ino dengan lancarnya. "I do not know, Ino. Maybe I'll come." Kata Sakura tak kalah lancarnya. "Should you come, Sakura…MUST!" Kata Ino sambil menekankan pada kata 'Must'.

"Hhh, I'll try." Kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas. "Horee! Gitu dong! Oh ya, kalau soal ibu tiri mu itu, kita akan pergi diam-diam!" Bisik Ino. Sakura mengangguk senang. "Tapi, sepertinya dia akan ikut!" Ino tersontak kaget. "Whaat? What do you mean, Sakura? She joined?" Sakura mengangguk. "Yah, maybe." Kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Berarti, kau harus memakai tudung kepala supaya tidak ketahuan dan lensa mata." Kata Ino. "Hmm, you want to help me, Ino?" Tanya Sakura. "Sure. Dengan senang hati, Sakura. Oh ya, pestanya akan diadakan besok jam 8 malam.7.30, kau kujemput!" Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Kakashi-sensei dataaaanng~" Teriak Naruto dari luar. "Ohayoo anak-anak." Sapa Kakashi. "Ohayoo Kakashi-sensei." Kata murid kelas XII-A.

"Kita lanjutkan materi kita."

Jam Istirahat….

"Ino, temani aku ke perpustakaan dong!" Pinta Sakura. "Daijobu, tetapi setelah itu langsung kekantin." Kata Ino. "Ok."

Dikantin….

"Mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir!" Kata Ino. "Lemon tea aja." Ino mengangguk. "Lemon tea 2 sama French fries 1" Kata Ino. "Ya, tolong ditunggu." Kata Pelayannya. "Paman, kami duduk di kursi nomor 2 ya." Ujar Ino. "Iya.."

"Yuk, duduk." Ajak Ino pada Sakura. Mereka pun duduk dibangku nomor 2."Ng, Ino, ada nggak yang Sasuke-san suka?" Tanya Sakura grogi. "Ng, maksudmu?" Tanya Ino heran. "Sasuke-san ada suka dengan seseorang nggak?" Tanya Sakura. "Nggak ada tuh perasaan. Memangnya kenapa? Kamu naksir ya?" Goda Ino. Sontak wajah Sakura memerah. "Wah, beneran nih! Hahaha" Tawa Ino. "A…apa-apaan sih Ino?" Kata Sakura malu. "Tenang saja. Akan kurahasiakan kok! Terus, aku akan membantumu." Kata Ino.

"Thanks ya Ino." Ino mengangguk.

**To Be Continue**

**Gimana? Jelek 'kah?**

**Kayaknya pendek banget nih!**

**Saya akan memperbaikinya di Chap 2**

**Jadi, review dulu ya! (Puppy eyes no jutsu)**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sakura diperlakukan seperti pembantu dirumahnya jika Tousannya tidak dirumah. Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke yang merupakan 'Pangeran' di Konoha High School. (Saya nggak pandai buat summary, Un) **

**Ok, Balas Review dulu:**

**Kagoyama Hanasaki:**

Baiklah, saya akan memperpanjang ceritanya.

Terima kasih buat dukungannya.^^

**TamariUchiha Slight YuliHaruno:**

Saya akan memperbaiki alur ceritanya…

Nanti saya kunjungi fic Tamari-senpai…

Thanks.

**dorkzwahyu:**

Salam kenal juga, thor!

**Blue Fairy Ocean:**

Terima kasih banyak ya, senpai!

**The Cinderella's Story: A song**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukan milik saya, Un**

**Character: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Rated: T (Saya tidak berani membuat rate M)**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Don't Like, don't read, and Please press the back button.**

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura, ayo ikut dengan kami." Perintah Tayuya. "Ta…tapi…" Karin menggebrak meja Sakura. "Ini perintah!" Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

Didepan Toilet wanita….

"Kau pasti sudah dengar berita tentang Pesta Topeng itu kan?" Tanya Karin dengan nada tinggi. "I…iya, lalu ada apa?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut. "Kau tidak diizinkan pergi!" Sakura terkejut bukan main. "Ke…kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. "Aku tak mau kau dilihat disana!" Kata Tayuya. "Hhh, baiklah." Jawab Sakura pasrah. 'Biar kalian berkata begitu, aku akan datang bersama Ino.' Batin Sakura percaya diri. "Hhh, yasudah! Kembali kekelas!" Perintah Karin.

Dikelas…

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir. "Aku tak apa-apa, Ino." Kata Sakura. "Kau tetap pergi 'kan?" Bisik Ino. Sakura mengangguk. "Syukurlah! Hhh, ok kalau begitu, besok setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan kerumahmu, ok!" Kata Ino dengan nada yang sangat pelan dan cukup didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura mengangguk lagi.

Ditempat Sasuke dkk…

"Teme, kau benar-benar menyukai 'dia'?" Tanya Teman kuningnya. "Hn" Gumam Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kau tembak dia saat pesta besok?" Usul Naruto. "Ide yang bagus. Tapi, aku harus hati-hati, jangan sampai aku salah tembak!" Kata Sasuke. "Oh iya, seperti waktu di SMP dulu 'kan? Padahal kau mau menembak Shizuya, tapi malah nembak Aoi karena sama, hahaha." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa. "Cukup dengan tertawamu, dobe. Kesalahan itu juga karena kau kan?" Kata Sasuke kesal. "Iya iya, aku minta maaf deh, hehehe." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Untung saja, kau sudah memutuskan Aoi. Kalau tidak, apa kata dunia!" Lanjut Naruto masih dengan cengirannya. "Hn, terserah apa maumu Naruto." Naruto tambah lebar cengirannya. "Wah, teme telah memanggilku dengan namaku!" Kata Naruto senang. Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Sasuke, sepertinya dia memperhatikanmu!" Kata Naruto. Sasuke langsung mencari orang yang disebut 'dia'. "Wah, merah muka dua-duanya!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto beranjak dari kursinya menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan dengan 'dia'

"Hai, kenapa mendangi teme terus? Kau naksir ya?" Goda Naruto. Gadis itu makin blushing saat mendengar nama Sasuke. "Da…darimana kau tau?" Ujar gadis itu malu-malu. "Hahaha, Feeling seorang sahabat Sasuke." Kata Naruto bangga. "Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya! Ng, kau datang ya di pesta topeng dirumah Sasuke-teme." Kata Naruto. "Akan kuusahakan." Ujar gadis itu. Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah gadis itu. (Siapa gadis itu? Saya juga nggak tau!#PLAK)

"Apa yang kau bicarakan padanya sampai membuat dia blushing?" Tanya Sasuke ketus. "Wow, wow, tenang dulu teme! Aku hanya membicarakan tentang pesta itu kok! Dan…" Sasuke makin penasaran lanjutan perkataan Naruto. "Dan aku membicarakan tentangmu!" Bisik Naruto. Sasuke langsung menjitak kepala Naruto. "I..itte! Kenapa dijitak sih? Sakit tau!" Ketus Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Oh, kupikir enggak!" Kata Sasuke dingin. "Widih~Teme marah nih! Ah~takut~" Kata Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Buk

"I…itte!" Teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya lagi. "2 kali dijitak, kau piker nggak sakit apa?" Ketus Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. "Memang nggak sakit!" Jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

Buk

"Apa-apaan kau, dobe?" Bentak Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya. "Itu balasan karena kau sudah menjintak kepalaku 2 kali!" Kata Naruto mayun. "Tch" Sasuke hanya mendeecih. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Hinata-chan pasti kau undang kan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. "Yeees!" Kata Naruto girang. "Hmm, berarti Karin dan Tayuya juga pasti kau undang?" Tanya Naruto. "Hn."

Ditempat Sakura dan Ino…

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino yang merupakan sebangkunya. "Ng, sepertinya, Sasuke suka sama seseorang yang mirip denganmu, deh!" Kata Ino. "Benarkah? Siapa? Sayaki?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada rendah. "Maybe. Ng, bagaimana, nanti dipesta kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Sasuke? Suaramu kan bagus!" Usul Ino. "Entahlah, Ino. Aku malu." Kata Sakura sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Nggak usah malu! Kau kan menggunakan topeng." Kata Ino girang. "Benar juga. Akan kuusahakan." Kata Sakura semangat. "Semangat, Sakura!" Kata Ino. "Thanks, Ino. Oh ya, bagaimana, hari ini kau kerumahku!" Kata Sakura semangat. "Boleh, sekalian kita bicarakan tentang besok." Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Konnichi-wa minna-san." Sapa Kurenai. "Konnichiwa, sensei!" Kata Murid kelas XII-A

Kita skip sampai mereka pulang, Author lagi malas menulis.

"Sakura, ayo!" Teriak Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

Sesampainya di Kediaman Haruno…

"Ino, kita masuk lewat jalan rahasia aja ya!" Bisik Sakura. "Kenapa? Kan kita bisa masuk lewat jalan biasa!" Kata Ino dengan nada pelan. "Hhh, kau lupa ya? Memang ini rumahku, tapi rumah ini sudah dikuasai oleh Mizumi-sama. Dan, Mizumi-sama tidak memperbolehkan aku membawa teman kerumah, kecuali anak-anaknya!" Kata Sakura serius. "Oh iya ya, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Hmm, terus, masuk lewat jalan rahasia, kita langsung ada dimana?" Tanya Ino penasaran. "Langsung kekamarku." Jawab Sakura. "Apa Cuma kau yang tahu jalan ini?" Tanya Ino lagi. Sakura mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau ini jalan pintas?" Tanya Ino lagi. (Banyak tanya loe, Ino!-ditendang-) "Dulu, waktu masih kecil, aku pernah jatuh dan masuk kesini. Ternyata, jalan ini, jalan menuju ke kamar lantai 2, sebelum kamarku yang sekarang." Jelas Sakura. "Ooh, begitu." Kata Ino. "Kaa-san juga tau jalan ini!" Kata Sakura lirih. "Hah! Wanita mata duitan itu?" Tanya Ino kaget. "Ya bukanlah! Orang kaa-san kandungku!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ino hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Yaudah, masuk yuk!" Ino mengangguk.

Di Kamar…

"Mau pakai baju apa kira-kira?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura sambil membuka lemari pakaian Sakura. "Pokoknya, pakaian yang bertudung. Kalau lensa mata, jangan deh! Tetap begini saja!" Ujar Sakura sambil memungut baju yang Ino lempar. "Baiklah. Hmm, coba kulihat…" Kata Ino sambil terfokus pada lemari pakaian Sakura. "Yup, ketemu!" Kata Ino girang. "Ssst, Ino, suaramu kecilkan lagi! Bisa-bisa ketahuan Mizumi-sama, atau Karin-sama dan Tayuya-sama." Kata Sakura. "Ups, sorry. Sakura, bagaimana dengan pakaian ini!" Usul Ino. Sakura melihat dengan seksama. "Da…darimana kau dapat pakaian itu?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Dilemari itu! Memangnya kenapa sih?" Tanya Ino heran. "I…itu pakaian Kaa-san yang telah lama hilang." Jawab Sakura masih tak percaya. "Oh ya? Kurasa, baju itu memang disembunyikan Kaa-sanmu. Mungkin Kaa-sanmu tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum. "Itu tak mungkin!" Ino langsung menghela nafas. "Mungkin saja. Kaa-sanmu mungkin punya Feeling yang kuat." Kata Ino.

"Mungkin saja. Ini pakaian yang suka kaa-san gunakan kalau ada pesta." Kata Sakura. "Pakaian itu cocok sekali denganmu, Sakura." Ujar Ino. Sakura mengangguk. "Ino, terima kasih karena sudah menemukan baju ini." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, sama-sama." Kata Ino.

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter 2 is completed**

**Kalau chapter ini lebih jelek dari chapter 1, mohon dimaafkan**

**Sepertinya chapter ini pendek ya?**

**Maaf, saya membuatnya dengan sangat terburu-buru karena waktu terbatas.*Bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Nanti saya memperpanjang di Chap 3.**

**Review lagi ya!**


	3. The Party's Mask

**Summary: Sakura diperlakukan seperti pembantu dirumahnya jika Tousannya tidak dirumah. Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke yang merupakan 'Pangeran' di Konoha High School. (Saya nggak pandai buat summary, Un) **

**Ok, Balas Review dulu:**

**Blue Fairy Ocean:**

Baiklah, Thor. Salam kenal juga. Terima kasih sudah Review^^

**I-chan The Anime Lover**

Mudah-mudahan bisa dipanjangin. Terima kasih sudah Review^^

Maaf saya lama update ni cerita konyol!*Dibanting* Sy kehabisan ideee!

Sebagai permintaan maaf saya, saya akan panjangin chapter ini. Yah, itu semoga panjang aja *Dibuang ke Danau Toba*

Yasudah, selamat menikmati cerita ini*Lompat-lompat gaje*

**The Cinderella's Story: A song**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukan milik saya, Un**

**Character: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Don't Like, don't read, and Please press the back button.**

**Chapter 3: The Party's Mask**

Keesokan Harinya…

"Ohayoo, Sakura!" Sapa Ino yang baru datang. "Ohayoo, Ino!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ino langsung mendekati Sakura sambil berbisik. "Jangan lupa nanti malam. Aku jemput jam 7.30" Bisik Ino. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Tak lama, Naruto dan Sasuke datang. Naruto langsung berdiri didepan kelas. "Hei Teman-teman, jangan lupa nanti malam ya! Jam 8. Diingat ya." Kata Naruto dengan semangat. "Cih, mereka mana mungkin lupa!" Kata Sasuke kesal. "Iya ya, hehehe." Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun!" Teriak fansgirl-nya, yang menurut Sasuke gila-gila dan tidak waras. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan mereka dan segera duduk dibangkunya. Tanpa disadari, Sakura terus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. (Cieelah, Sakura!XP)

Ino yang sadar kalau Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke, segera menyenggol tangan Sakura. "Kalau ketahuan kau sedang memperhatikannya, bisa gawat!" Kata Ino. "Gawat kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Entahlah." Jawab Ino dengan wajah tak berdosa. Sakura memutar matanya bosan. "Ino, you very crazy!" Kata Sakura sambil menatap Ino kesal. "Aku tidak gila Sakura."Kata Ino. "Yayaya, bisa masalahkan yang lain?" Tanya Sakura malas. "Ng, ngomong-ngomong, kau mau nyanyi apa nanti?" Tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, ada usul?" Tanya Sakura. "Yup, kau nyanyi lagu 'Lovers' aja! Bukankah itu lagu kesukaanmu?" Kata Ino. Sakura tersenyum senang. "Ya, kau benar!"

Malamnya pada pukul 6.30…

"Sakura! Cepat turun!" Teriak Mizumi dari bawah. Sakura segera turun. "Ada apa, Mizumi-sama?" Tanya Sakura. "Bantu Tayuya dan Karin mempersiapkan gaun untuk pesta." Perintah Mizumi. Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

"Sakura, ambil gaun merah disana!" Sakura mengambilkannya.

"Sakura, ambil gaun merah muda disana!" Sakura mengambilkannya.

"Sakura, ambil bla, bla, bla" Author malas nulis, capek!*dilempar*

Pukul 07.00 pm…

"Wah, kau tampak cantik mala mini, Karin!" puji Tayuya. "Benarkah? Kau juga cantik, Tayuya!" Puji Karin.'Pandai banget muji orang' Ketus Sakura dalam hati.

"Ng, apa saya tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini?" Tanya Sakura sesopan mungkin. "Ya, silahkan pergi sana!" Usir Karin. Sakura berjalan keluar kamar Karin dan Tayuya. "Kaa-saaan! Ayo kita berangkat!" Teriak Tayuya yang menurut Sakura memekakkan telinga.

Mereka bertiga berangkat dan dirumah itu tinggal Sakura. "Sekarang, saatnya bersiap-siap!" Gumam Sakura dan langsung melesat kekamarnya.

Pukul 07.30…

TIN,TIN,TIN

"Ya,ya,ya, aku sudah siap, Ino!" Kata Sakura. "Ka…Kau cantik sekali, Sakura. Kujamin Sasuke kalau melihatmu pasti akan terkagum-kagum." Kata Ino dengan mata berbinar. "Aaah, kau terlalu memujiku, Ino. Mana mungkin Sasuke tau kalau ini aku? Bukannya pakai topeng?" Kata Sakura. "Ya juga sih…Ah, itu tidak penting! Ayo, nanti kita terlambat." Sakura mengangguk.

DI KEDIAMAN UCHIHA…

"Buruan masuk!" Ujar Ino. "A…aku malu, Ino." Kata Sakura gugup. "Huh, buat apa malu? Kau kan pakai topeng!" Ketus Ino. "Iya juga ya. Ayo masuk." Kata Sakura. Sakura dan Ino masuk kedalam.

"Waah~ramai banget ya!" Kata Ino kagum. "selamat datang. Silahkan keruangan tengah." Ujar pelayan pria yang berada didekat pintu. "Aah~terima kasih." Kata Sakura dan langsung menarik tangan Ino.

Diruang tengah, bisa kita lihat*Readers: Nggak kelihataaan! Author: Derita lo!*banyak sekali orang disana."Eh, disana Karin dan Tayuya. Kaa-sannya mana ya?" Kata Ino sambil menoleh kiri-kanan. "Mau berdansa, Nona?" Tanya seorang pemuda pada Ino. Ino menoleh kearah pemuda itu. "Aaah~tidak terima kasih." Tolak Ino lembut. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata pemuda itu sambil beranjak pergi.

"Hai." Sapa Sai. "Hai, Sai. Ng~Sasuke dan Naruto mana ya?" Tanya Ino pada Sai. "ooh, dia disana!" Kata Sai sambil menunjuk pojok kanan. "Sakura, ayo!" Ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura. "Sai mau ikut?" Tanya Sakura. "Aa, tidak usah." Tolak Sai. "Ayolah, Sai. Temani kami!" Kata Ino. "Baiklah."

)))))))))))))))))000000000000000(((((((((((((((

"Teme, disana ada 2 gadis cantik dan Sai." Kata Naruto. "Hn, aku tahu." Kata Sasuke. "Hai." Sapa Sai. "Hai." Kata Naruto "Sasuke, mereka mau bicara denganmu." Kata Sai. "Hn, bicara apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran. "Ng~gimana menjelaskannya yaa?" Gumam Ino. "Ternyata disini ya, Sasuke-kun." Kata Mizumi dari belakang Sakura dan Ino.

DEG

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Sapa Karin. "Hai, Naruto-kun." Sapa Tayuya. "Kalian berdua, daripada diam saja, mending temanin anakku berdansa." Kata Mizumi. "Aaah, tidak terima kasih." Tolak Naruto. "No, thanks." Gumam Sasuke. Karin dan Tayuya mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke. "Ayolah. Ng, kau siapa?" Tanya Karin pada Sakura dan Ino. "Eeh, bu..bukan siapa-siapa." Ujar Sakura. "Ikut aku!" Kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku ada rencana. Kau bisa bernyanyi untuk Sasuke. Aku akan membuat keributan disini. Aku akan menantang Kaa-san tirimu itu menari. Bagaimana?" Usul Ino. "Bagus juga. Tapi, dimana aku akan bernyayi?" Tanya Sakura. "Di taman. Kau bisa lewat pojok sebelah kiri lalu belok kanan. Disana ada gitar. Kau pandai main gitar kan?" Kata Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ok, dalam hitungan ketiga, kau tarik tangan Sasuke, aku akan menari dengan Mizumi-baa-chan. Satu, dua,…sekarang!" Kata Ino sambil berlari kearah Mizumi. Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke. "Hei, apa-apaan ini?" Bentak Mizumi. "Jika kau memang hebat, ayo bertarung denganku!" Kata Ino. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. "Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Kata Sasuke. "sst, diam saja! Aku akan membawamu ketaman." Kata Sakura tetap berlari sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

))))))))))))))))000000((((((((((((

"Naruto, putar musiknya!" Perintah Ino. "Kau menantangku menari? Apa kau sadar dengan siapa kau bicara?" Kata Mizumi. "Ya, sadar sekali." Jawab Ino.

JREENG, JREENG, JREENG

"Let's start the fight

))))))))))))))))000000((((((((((((

"Ngapain kita disini?" Tanya Sasuke heran. "Aku ingin menyanyikan satu lagu untukmu. Tunggu disini!" Kata Sakura sambil berjalan kesebelah kiri untuk mengambil gitar yang sudah disiapkan Ino entah kapan. Setelah mengambil gitar, Sakura langsung mendekati Sasuke. "Lagu ini nkupersembahkan untukmu, orang yang aku cintai." Kata Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya.

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo

Natsu no sora miagete niranda

Sasuke menatapnya kagum. 'Bagus sekali suaranya' Batin Sasuke.

Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai

Hontou wa kowai kuse ni

Taisetsu na mono o ushinawanu you ni

Hisshi de hashirinukete kita

Itsudatte nagai yoru o futari de norikoeta

Kono mama issho ni iru kara tsuyogattenai de iinda yo

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo susumu yo

Natsu no sora miagete sakenda

Daikagatsu buyaita kotoba no wana ni

Kodoro no you ni modowa sarete

Taisetsu na mono wa kokoro no naka ni

Wakatetta kimi nano ni

Shinjiru koto ga kowakute namida o wasureta

Kaze ga senaka o oshita futari narakitto yukeru yo

Kimi no o tsuyoku nigitta

Mushikinaru na kodomo no you ni

Tatoeta toki ga ima wa ubatte mo susumu you

Natsu no sora mezashite ashita

Natsu no sora mezashite ashita

Konna ni mo hidori sekai de

Hidori ni natte yukuno darou

Afuresouna umoi uke tomete ageru yo

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo

Natsu no sora miagete sakenda

Natsu no sora miagete niranda

Sakura mengakhiri lagunya. "Suaramu, indah." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura. "Boleh kutahu, wajahmu seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh wajah Sakura. "SAKURAA!" Jerit Ino tiba-tiba. "Kita harus pergi sekarang. 'Dia' sudah pulang!" Jelas Ino dengan nada panik. "Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti!" Kata Sakura sambil berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. "TUNGGU!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar Sakura. Sakura dan Ino tak kelihatan lagi. "Cih, sial!" Kata Sasuke kesal. "Hn? Apa ini?" Gumam Sasuke heran sambil mengambil topeng yang dipakai Sakura. "Topeng yang digunakan gadis tadi. Akan kusimpan. Akan kutemukan siapa sebenarnya dirimu!" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

DIRUMAH SAKURA…

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Kata Sakura. "iya, iya. Buruan masuk!" Kata Ino panik. Sakura mengangguk sambil berlari masuk kerumahnya. Sakura masuk lewat pintu rahasia yang hanya Sakura yang tahu.

KREK

"Mi…Mizumi-sama. Ke…kenapa kau ada dikamarku?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut. "Kau pergi kepesta itu kan? Kau bernyanyi untuk Sasuke kan?" Tanya Mizumi. "I…iya." Jawab Sakura pasrah. "Kau tahu, kau harus dihukum. Besok ikut aku." Kata Mizumi. "Baiklah."

KEESOKAN HARINYA…

Sakura mengikuti Mizumi, Tayuya, dan Karin dari belakang. 'Eh? Kenapa kesekolah?' Batin Sakura bingung. "Sakura, Karin, dan aku akan masuk keruangan music. Kau Tayuya, masuk kekelasmu." Kata Mizumi. "Yah, padahal aku mau melihat, tapi yasudahlah!" Kata Tayuya sambil berjalan pergi.

))))))))00000(((((((

"Sasuke, bagaimana cirri-cirinya? Aku jadi penasaran." Kata Naruto. "Dia punya suara yang sangat indah. Sialnya, saat aku mau membuka topengnya, dia dan temannya sudah lari. Cih" Kata Sasuke kesal. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mendengar suara.

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo

Natsu no sora miagete niranda

"Suara ini…" Naruto hanya bingung. "Suara ini? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto heran. "Ini suara gadis yang bernyanyi untukku." Kata Sasuke. "Benarkah? Suara itu dari ruang music ayo kesana!" Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

DIRUANG MUSIK….

"Sudah terekam. Karin, gerakkan saja mulutmu. Hidupkan lagunya tadi." Kata Mizumi.

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo

Natsu no sora miagete niranda

Sasuke dan Naruto masuk keruangan music. Sakura yang melihat dari belakang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Karin melihatnya tersenyum kemenangan. Musik berhenti, Karin mengehentikan nyanyian bohongannya. "Ternyata kau yang waktu itu. Tak kusangka. Maukah kau bekerja sama denganku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati." Kata Karin senang. "Nanti sore aku kerumahmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

'Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya yang menyanyi itu aku' Batin Sakura lirih.

**TBC**

**Gimana? Udah lumayan panjang kan? Ok, silahkan review ya. **

**Segala macam diterima, kalau flame, jangan kasar-kasar ya^^**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The End

"Suara ini…" Naruto hanya bingung. "Suara ini? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto heran. "Ini suara gadis yang bernyanyi untukku." Kata Sasuke. "Benarkah? Suara itu dari ruang music ayo kesana!" Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

DIRUANG MUSIK….

"Sudah terekam. Karin, gerakkan saja mulutmu. Hidupkan lagunya tadi." Kata Mizumi.

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo

Natsu no sora miagete niranda

Sasuke dan Naruto masuk keruangan music. Sakura yang melihat dari belakang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Karin melihatnya tersenyum kemenangan. Musik berhenti, Karin mengehentikan nyanyian bohongannya. "Ternyata kau yang waktu itu. Tak kusangka. Maukah kau bekerja sama denganku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati." Kata Karin senang. "Nanti sore aku kerumahmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

'Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya yang menyanyi itu aku' Batin Sakura lirih.

**Ok, Balas Review dulu!**

**Nina317Elf:**

Thanks udah baca. Chapter ini pendek kayaknya. Thanks juga udah review^^

**Siren Kurokawa:**

Yah, aku setuju denganmu, hehehe…

Thanks udah review

**Sh6:**

Ceritanya, Sasuke nggak bisa bedakan Karin dan Sakura

Karena Sakura memakai pakaian yang bertudung gitu, dan Karin juga sama.

Mungkin aku lupa nulisnya, hehehhe

Thanks udah review

**Kece Badai:**

Kalau buat Sasu yang menderita, aku bingung juga!

Dicerita ini, aku buat Saku menderita dulu,heheheh

Thanks udah review

**Namikaze Farid:**

Yap, aku memang terinspirasi dari Film.

Kamu nggak sok tau kok!

Memang kenyataan…

Tapi, ini agak beda kayaknya…

Thanks ya udah review.

**akasuna no ei-chan**

Ini udh update. Kalau tetap pendek,

maafkan saya! Thank's udh review,

review lgi ya^^

**The Cinderella's Story: A song**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukan milik saya, Un**

**Character: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Don't Like, don't read, and Please press the back button.**

**Chapter 4: The End**

Sakura dengan langkah gontai keluar dari ruangan music.

"SAKURAAA!" Teriak Ino tiba-tiba. "Ada apa sih, pig?" Ketus Sakura. "Widih~ kayaknya ada masa masalah nih!" Tebak Ino. "Masalah kecil apa masalah besar?" Tanya Ino. "MASALAH BESAR!" Jerit Sakura frustasi. "Whoa, Sakura, sabar! Jangan terbawa emosi gitu dong! Ayo keatap sekolah. Kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu." Kata Ino sambil menenangkan Sakura yang sedang frustasi.

"Hn, terserah!"

**DI ATAP SEKOLAH…**

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Sekarang, ceritakan masalah **'besarmu'** dengan perlahan!" Kata Ino dengan penekanan pada kata **'besarmu'**. Aku mengela nafas panjang lagi. "Kemarin saat pulang dari pesta topeng, aku ketahuan oleh Mizumi-sama." Geramku. Ino hanya meng-oh-kan. Dengan kesal, aku melanjutkan ceritaku lagi. "Dan terlebih lagi, dia tau kalau aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Sebagai hukuman, aku disuruh merekam suara nyanyianku untuk Karin agar Sasuke-kun menyangka yang menyanyikan lagu waktu itu Karin." Kataku kesal. Kulihat Ino tercengang.

"Huh, tidak adil! Mizumi nenek keriput sialan!" Geram Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ya, kau benar Ino. Dia memang NENEK KERIPUT SIALAN YANG MATA DUITAN*Aku kesal banget soalnya!* "Hhhh, sudahlah Ino. Aku juga sudah capek begini terus. Aku kesal! Ra…rasanya sedih jika orang yang kau cintai malah melihat orang lain." Kataku pasrah.

"Sakura, kau tidak boleh putus asa seperti ini!" Kata Ino. "Ya, karena kau tak pernah merasakannya, Ino." Kataku sambil menunduk. Kurasakan mataku panas dan basah. Ya, aku hamper menangis, tapi kutahan. Ino tak boleh tau hal ini. "Hhhh, kau pikir aku tak pernah merasakannya? Aku pernah merasakannya tau! Saat itu, Shikamaru lebih memilih Temari-senpai daripada aku!" Kata Ino sambil menghela nafas. Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, akhirnya kau memilih Sai 'kan? Pasti saat pesta kau sangat mengagumi Sai. Ya 'kan?" Tanyaku…ah…lebih tepatnya godaku.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Ino sontak memerah. "Da…Darimana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Ino malu-malu. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya blushing. Inilah yang paling kusukai dari Ino, hahaha. "Hahaha, kau tahulah, Ino. Aku sahabatmu, kan?" Kataku santai sambil tertawa kecil.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Ino tambah merah. Aku sontak tertawa keras karena melihat itu. "Su…sudah, berhenti tertawa! I…itu tidak lucu!" Kata Ino sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "Iya iya, Ino-pig!" Kataku sambil mencubit pipinya. "Kita kembali kekelas yuk!" Kata Ino. Aku mengangguk.

Saat berjalan menuju kelas, aku melihat Sasuke-kun dan Karin sedang berjalan bersama, dan disamping Karin ada Naruto. Ugh, aku tidak mau terbawa emosi lagi! Dan saat kulihat kearah Karin, Karin balas menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek. Cih, seharusnya yang berjalan dengan Sasuke-kun itu adalah aku. Ah, apa-apaan sih aku? Aku ini tidak pantas untuk Sasuke-kun.

Tatapan Karin padaku seolah-olah mengatakan-aku-akan-mendapatkan-Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin membalas tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan-lihat-saja-aku-yang-akan-mendapat-Sasuke-kun. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Sebab, jika aku melawannya, aku akan dapat akibatnya dari 'dia'. Aku langsung menarik tangan Ino dengan kuat. Kulihat, Ino memberontak karena kutarik tangannya begitu kuat.

**END SAKURA P.O.V.**

"Forehead, ngapain tarik-tarik segala sih? Kau kira tida sakit apa?" Ketus Ino sambil menarik paksa tangannya. Sakura hanya menunduk. Ino langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tak terlalu jauh dari hadapannya. "Oooh, aku mengerti! Baiklah, kita menjauh dari sini!" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura lembut. Sakura hanya menurutinya.

**Dibagian Sasuke…**

"Sasuke-kun, gimana kalau besok malam kita dinner?" Ajak Karin. "Hn, terserah kau saja!" Kata Sasuke santai. "Oya, jangan ajak si kuning itu ya?" Kata Karin sambil melirik Naruto. "Cih, aku juga nggak mau ikut dengan kalian!" Geram Naruto kesal. Naruto langsung melihat kearah Hinata yang kebetulan lewat. "Aah, Hinata-chan!" Sapa Naruto. "Eh, Naruto-kun!" Kata Hinata. "Udah ada Hinata tuh, pergi aja sana!" Usir Karin. "Cih, mentang-mentang dipilih Sasuke." Ujar Naruto lalu beranjak pergi sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

**Dibagian Naruto…**

"Egh, Karin itu menyebalkan sekali!" Keluh Naruto. "Na…Naruto-kun, kok bisa Karin dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. "Yah, waktu malam pesta, kata Teme ada yang menarik tangannya menuju taman belakang lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya, ternyata, itu suaranya Karin, jadi, yaaa, begitu!" Kata Naruto panjang lebar. "Hmmm, tapi belum tentu Karin kan? Siapa tau dia menyuruh orang yang bernyanyi waktu itu merekam suaranya…" Ujar Hinata. "Ng, aku juga ragu sih! Tapi, sudahlah!" Kata Naruto santai.

Kembali Ke Sakura…

"Hhh, Forehead, apa kau tidak bosan duduk disini?" Tanya Ino sambil menghela nafas bosan. "Bosan sih! Tapi, kalau kita keluar dari kelas, kemungkinan akan bertemu dengan dia!" Kata Sakura. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, apa yang kita lakukan agar tidak bosan?" Tanya Ino. "Ng, baca buku mungkin." Kata Sakura. "Wah, bagus juga! Kau membawa novel?" Tanya Ino semangat.

Sakura mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan Novel tentang detektif. "Waah, bagus nih kayaknya!" Kata Ino sambil membuka novelnya. Sakura tersenyum manis. Lalu dia segera mengambil buku Sainsnya.

SORE HARINYA….

"Silahkan masuk, Sasuke-kun." Kata Karin. Sasuke masuk dengan santainya. "Ooh, ternyata ada Sasuke ya, silahkan duduk!" Kata Mizumi ramah. Sasuke langsung duduk dan Karin mengikuti Sasuke duduk. "Oya, kau mau aku membantu apa?" Tanya Karin. "Jadilah patnerku!" Ujar Sasuke. "Pa…Patner?" Ujar Sakura yang sedang mengintip kejadian itu. Dengan wajah murung, Sakura langsung berjalan kedapur untuk memasak makan malam. "Wah, aku mau banget! Patner apaan nih?" Kata Karin bersemangat. "Minggu depan, ada acara musik di sekolah, aku mau kau jadi penyanyi di acara itu. Penutupnya, kita berdua yang tampil. Bagaimana?" Kata Sasuke.

"Yaa, aku mau!" Kata Karin bersemangat lagi. Dilain tempat, Sakura yang sedang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya menunduk. 'Yah, Sasuke-kun mungkin bukan pasanganku…' Batin Sakura lirih.

"Sekarang, kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa?" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil gitar yang dibawanya. Karin langsung memasang wajah panik. "Ba…Baiklah, tunggu dulu ya!" Kata Karin sambil berlari masuk kedapur. Sakura yang sedang memotong sayur, langsung terkejut karena keberadaan Karin yang tiba-tiba. Karin langsung menarik tangan Sakura kekamarnya.

"Sekarang, berikan aku sebuah lirik lagu!" Kata Karin. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura santai. "Untuk acara minggu depan!" Kata Karin yang mulai gusar. "Sasuke-kun kan menyuruhmu, bukan aku, jadi buat apa!" Kata Sakura. Karin langsung berjalan menuju lemari dikamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu. "Jika kau tidak memberikan lirik lagu itu, benda ini akan kubuang!" Ancam Karin sambil menunjukkan kepada Sakura sebuah Liontin peninggalan Kaa-sannya yang sudah lama hilang.

"Da…Darimana kau mendapatkan itu?" Tanya Sakura panik. "Heh, tentu saja aku menemukannya! Jadi, serahkan lirik lagu itu, dan aku akan serahkan ini padamu!" Kata Karin. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kertas berisi lirik lagu tersebut. "Ini" Kata Sakura sambil memberikan Karin kertas yang dibawanya. "O.K, nih, ambil!" Kata Karin sambil berjalan keluar lalu melempar Liontin itu hingga keruang tamu.

"Ah, Liontin-ku!" Kata Sakura sambil berlari menuju arah Liontin itu dilempar. Saat berlari, Sakura jatuh tepat didepan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap Sakura yang tidak jauh darinya. Sakura langsung merona. "A..aah, maafkan a…aku, Sa…Sasuke-kun. A…aku tidak se…sengaja!" Ujar Sakura gugup. "Hn, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan ceroboh!" Kata Sasuke.

"I…iya." Kata Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera mengambil Liontin yang berada didekat kaki Sasuke. "Ng, itu punyamu?" Tanya Sasuke heran. "Ya, ini milikku. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sasuke. 'Rasanya, aku pernah memberikan Liontin ini pada seseorang?' Batin Sasuke bingung. "Oh, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!" Ujar Sakura. Sakura pun pergi dari ruang tamu, lalu masukklah Karin.

"Aku sudah dapat liriknya. Nih!" Kata Karin sambil memberikan sebuah kertas. Sasuke langsung menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan datar. "Sasuke-kun, ambilah! Kita kan mau latihat supaya bagus diacara nanti!" Kata Karin memelas. Sasuke langsung mengambilnya. "Hn? Kau ingin bernyanyi 2 lagu?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Karin mengangguk mantap.

"Aku ingin sekali menyanyikan lagu Uruwashiki Hito, dan Lovers. Saat kita duet, terserah padamu lagunya." Kata Karin. 'Uruwashiki Hito dan Lovers, bukannya lagu kesukaan Cherry? Cherry? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?' Batin Sasuke. Karin yang melihat Sasuke melamun, hanya menatap bingung Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengingat masa lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

SASUKE P.O.V.

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman bersama Itachi-nii. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara tangisan anak perempuan. Anak itu menangis sambil menyebut'tou-san jahat'. Dengan penasaran, aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan Itachi-nii dan langsung berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Kulihat, seorang gadis kecil sedang menangis di bangku taman. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Aku langsung mendekati gadis itu. "Hn, kau kenapa menangis?" Tanyaku. Gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Indah sekali matanya dan rambutnya panjang berwarna merah muda. "Tou-san jahat!" Katanya sambil terisak. "Hn, Tou-sanmu memangnya melakukan apa?" Tanyaku heran. Karena capek berdiri, aku langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Hiks…hiks…Tou-san akan menikah lagi, dengan seorang janda beranak 2. Hiks…Hiks…anak-anak calon istri Tou-san jahat semua, mereka membuat hiks… aku dimarahi…hiks…Tou-san." Katanya sambil terisak. "Kemana Kaa-san mu?" Tanyaku. Kulihat, gadis itu langsung menunduk lagi. "Kaa-san sudah meninggal" Katanya sedih

"Maafkan aku." Kataku dengan rasa bersalah. "Tak apa, bukan salahmu kok!" Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Aku langsung memberikannya sebuah Liontin yang kubeli sebelum datang ketaman. "Untukku?" Tanyanya. "Hn, tapi janji jangan bersedih lagi ya?" Kataku sambil memasangkan Liontin itu dilehernya. "Iya, Arigatou ng,"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Kataku. "Aku…" Kata-katanya terpotong karena aku memotong perkataannya. "Boleh kupanggil kau Cherry? Boleh ya?" Kulihat dia mengangguk. "SASUKE, AYO PULANG!" Teriak Itachi-nii dari kejauhan. "Hn, aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa lagi, Cherry!" Pamitku. "Ya, sampai ketemu lagi, Sasuke-kun." Kata Cherry.

Keesokan harinya, kami bertemu ditempat yang sama. Kami saling memberi tahu tentang kesukaan masing-masing. "Sasuke-kun, makanan kesukaan Sasuke-kun apa?" Tanyanya. "Tomat." Jawabku singkat. Kulihat dia sedang tawanya. Karena tahu pasti akan diejek, aku langsung menanyakan lagu kesukaannya. "Lagu kesukaanmu apa?" Tanyaku. "Hmmm, Uruwashiki Hito, Lovers, Sakura, dan For You." Katanya. "Hn, begitu. Mau jalan-jalan nggak?" Tawarku. Dia mengangguk dan langsung menarik tanganku.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya. "Kesuatu tempat. Dan akan kupastikan kau akan terkagum-kagum disana!" Kataku sambil menyeringai.

DITAMAN…

"Wah, Sasuke-kun pintar mencari tempat ya!" Katanya terkagum-kagum. Kan sudah kubilang, dia pasti terkagum-kagum dengan tempat ini. "Tentu saja! Kan sudah kubilang kau akan terkagum-kagum dengan tempat ini!" kataku sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Iya, iya, Sasuke-kun menang!" Katanya pasrah. Lucu sekali wajahnya. Dengan cepat, aku mencubit pipinya yang tembem.

Sontak wajahnya memerah. "Sasuke-kun, sakit tau!" Katanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang merah. "Hahaha, salah sendirik kamu lucu!" Kataku sambil tertawa kecil. Wajahnya memerah lagi. "Sasuke-kun nyebelin!" Katanya sambil berpura-pura marah. "Iya, iya, jangan marah dong! Nanti aku belikan es krim!" Kataku. Matanya langsung berbinar. "Bener mau belikan aku es krim?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

**END SASUKE P.O.V**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa?" tanya Karin. "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke. "Hn, aku pamit dulu. Ada urusan." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju keluar.

KEESOKAN HARINYA…

"Ohayoo, Sakura!" Sapa Ino. "Ohayoo Ino." Kata Sakura lesu. "Kenapa lesu gitu?" Tanya Ino. "Aku nggak lesu kok!" Elak Sakura. "Ya deh! Terserah kamu! Kita kekelas yuk!" Kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura. "Tunggu Ino!" Cegah Sakura. "Kenapa?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Aku mau ke taman saja!" Kata Sakura. "Eh, tapi pelajaran akan segera dimulai!" Kata Ino. Sakura terdiam. Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju kelasnya."Ino, pelan-pelan dong tariknya! Sakit tau!" Keluh Sakura. Ino hanya mengangguk. Saat melewati ruangan music, mereka melihat Sasuke dan Karin, berjalan melewati mereka, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata langsung menyapa Ino dan Sakura. "Ohayoo, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" Sapa NaruHina. "Ohayoo, Naruto, Hinata-chan!" Kata SakuIno. "Kekelas yuk!" Ajak Hinata. Mereka mengangguk. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

DIKELAS

"OHAYOO MINNA-SAN!" Teriak Naruto. "Berisik, Naruto-baka! Menganggu tidurku saja!" Kata Shikamaru kesal. "Nafsu makanku hilang!" Kata Chouji dengan wajah murung. "Hah! Masa' gara-gara aku teriak nafsu makanmu hilang!" Kata Naruto tak terima. "Memang kenyataannya begitu!" Kata Chouji kesal. "Makanya, jangan makan mulu yang kau pikirin!" Ketus Kiba. "Sudahlah, kalian bertengkar!" Lerai Sai. "Aaah~ Sai memang keren deh!" Kata Ino. Sai langsung blushing sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Hoi merah! How are you?" Sapa Suigetsu. "Apa-apaan sih Hiu?" Ketus Karin. "Aku hanya menyapa., merah!" Kata Suigetsu. "Awas saja kau Hiu!" Kata Karin sambil mengejar Suigetsu. 'Kenapa dengan orang-orang ini?' Batin SasuSaku sweatdrop.

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing dengan santai. "Kalian, duduklah dengan tenang, Asuma-sensei akan masuk!" Kata Gaara sebagai ketua kelas. Mereka semua pun duduk dengan tenang.

"Ohayoo, minna!" Sapa Asuma. "Ohayoo, sensei!" Kata mereka semua. "Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita!"

*Skip time: Minggu depan*

"Hei, nanti malam ada acara music bukan?" Tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk lesu. "Sakura, kau kenapa? Kok lesu gitu? Mau cerita?" Tanya Ino. "Nanti malam, Karin akan tampil diacara itu." Kata Sakura. "Heh, bukannya bagus?" Kata Ino. "Masalahnya, dia menyanyi menggunakan suaraku." Kata Sakura Lirih. "Benarkah? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Entahlah. Tapi, nanti malam bantu aku ya, Ino." Kata Sakura. "Ok, aku akan selalu membantumu, Sakura." Kata Ino. "Thanks Ino."

MALAM HARI DISEKOLAH….

"Ingat, kau harus menyanyikan dua lagu ini!" Perintah Mizumi. "Baik, Mizumi-sama." Kata Sakura. "Karin, kau sudah siap?" tanya Mizumi. "Hampir." Sahut Karin dari ruang ganti. "Sudah, sekarang kau langsung kebelakang panggung!" Perintah Mizumi pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung ke belakang panggung.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" Kata Iruka yang menjadi pembawa acara malam itu. "Acara music sekolah akan segera dimulai. O.K, acara pertama, Lagu Shooting Star yang akan dibawakan oleh Sabaku no Gaara dan Sabaku no Kankurou." Kata Iruka mempersilahkan Gaara dan Kankurou.

"Selamat malam. Kami akan membawakan lagu, Shooting Star." Kata Kankurou sebagai vokalis. Gaara langsung memainkan gitarnya. Kankurou pun mulai bernyanyi.

Sora wo miagereba

Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru

Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni

Samazama na hikari wo hanatte

Sou sou dakara boku mo

Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da

Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau

Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite

Koko wa itsumo no kouen

Yakei ga mieru

Suberidai no ue

Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki

Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu

Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de

Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu

Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten

Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru

Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu

Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora

Chiisana koro no negaigoto

Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama

Sora wo miagereba

Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru

Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni

Samazama na hikari wo hanatte

Sou sou dakara boku mo

Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da

Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau

Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite

Yoru no kousha nakama to shinobikomi

Koe wo hisome kanaame yojinobori

Hiruma to chigau kao no guraundo wo se ni

Mezashita basho wo "puuru" to iu na no umi

Mizugi nante mon wa nai kara minna suppadaka

Dareka ga kisei wo hasshite tobikonda

Yoru no tobari ni hibiku mizushibuki

Ato ni tsuzuke to bakari ni minna, issai ni haitte

Sora miage pukapuka ukanda

Me no mae ni aru hoshi wo nagame ooku no yume katariatte

Sagashita ne ano nagareboshi

Sora wo miagereba

Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru

Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni

Samazama na hikari wo hanatte

Sou sou dakara boku mo

Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da

Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau

Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite

Miageta sora ni musuu no hoshii

Ima mo mukashi mo kawaranai shi

Yume wa hate shinaku kuruoshikute

Ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii

Hey! Sonna ni utsumuite bakari icha

Mieru mono mo mienaku naru kara

Sora miagete keep your head up!

Hey! "Miageta sora ni ima, nani wo omou?"

Itsuka kirameku ano hoshi no you ni...

I wanna shine

Sora wo miagereba

Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru

Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni

Samazama na hikari wo hanatte

Sou sou dakara boku mo

Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da

Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau

Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite

"Terima kasih!" Kata Kankurou. "Baiklah, acara kedua, Lagu Uruwashiki Hito yang dibawakan oleh Karin Atarashi." Kata Iruka mempersilahkan Karin naik keatas panggung. "Selamat malam. Aku akan menyanyikan Lagu Uruwashiki Hito."

SEMENTARA DIBALIK PANGGUNG…

"Mulailah bernyanyi!" Perintah Mizumi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura pun mulai bernyanyi sambil memegang microphone yang telah disediakan.

Ah Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni  
Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai  
Kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made  
Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete

Anata wa itsu datte muzukashii kotoba de  
Atashi e no ai wo katarun da  
Atashi wa tsuyogatte hatena maaku hikidashite  
Sono tetsugaku wo tokiakasu no

Fukushiki kokyuu de sasayaita  
Irotoridori no love message  
Shinpai shinaide atashi wa  
Anata no kotoba wo shinjiteru

Pookaa feisu nante hen na muri shinaide  
Toboketa sono kao de ii yo  
Kanjin na koto wa atashi no kono te wo  
Hanasanaide ite hoshiin da

Kore kurai no chiisana mune ni  
Anata e to omoi ga tsumatteru  
Shinpai shinaide  
Atashi wa anata no subete wo shinjiteru

Ah Kurikaesu ai no uta daisuki na sono koe de  
Atashi no mae ni zutto todokete ite yo merodi  
Furikaeru sono saki ni itsu datte ite hoshii  
Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo soba ni ite

Ah Tomenaide ai no uta eien no sono merodi  
Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai  
Kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made  
Sou ippai no ai de atashi no omoi wo uketomete

Ah Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni  
Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai  
Kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made  
Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete

"Wah, bagus sekali suaranya!" Jerit para penonton. "Terima kasih!" Ujar Karin. "Aku akan membawakan satu lagu lagi, yang berjudul Lovers." Kata Karin. Dan dibalik panggung, Sakura sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyanyikan lagu Lovers itu.

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo

Natsu no sora miagete niranda

Sasuke tak sengaja berjalan kebelakang panggung. Entah apa maksudnya. Saat melihat Sakura yang sedang bernyanyi disana, Sasuke sangat terkejut. 'Bagaimana bisa Sakura yang bernyanyi?' Batin Sasuke heran. Si Bungsu Uchiha itu pun berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Ternyata, kau yang menyanyi waktu itu." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Dan segera melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Hn, kenapa kau lakukan itu untuk Karin?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tak menjawab. Karena geram pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari belakang panggung. Karin yang melihat itu hanya diam dan terkejut.

"Oh, pantas saja suaranya bagus, ternyata dia yang bernyanyi, bukan si merah itu!" Kata para penonton.

Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai

Hontou wa kowai kuse ni

Taisetsu na mono o ushinawanu you ni

Hisshi de hashirinukete kita

Itsudatte nagai yoru o futari de norikoeta

Kono mama issho ni iru kara tsuyogattenai de iinda yo

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

Karin yang malu langsung berlari kebelakang pangung. Sementara Sasuke menghampiri Naruto untuk mengambil Gitar milik Sasuke. Sakura yang grogi tetap bernyanyi diatas panggung. Dan Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dengan gitarnya. Sakura terkejut tapi tetap malanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo susumu yo

Natsu no sora miagete sakenda

Daikagatsu buyaita kotoba no wana ni

Kodoro no you ni modowa sarete

Taisetsu na mono wa kokoro no naka ni

Wakatetta kimi nano ni

Shinjiru koto ga kowakute namida o wasureta

Kaze ga senaka o oshita futari narakitto yukeru yo

Kimi no o tsuyoku nigitta

Mushikinaru na kodomo no you ni

Tatoeta toki ga ima wa ubatte mo susumu you

Natsu no sora mezashite ashita

Natsu no sora mezashite ashita

Konna ni mo hidori sekai de

Hidori ni natte yukuno darou

Afuresouna umoi uke tomete ageru yo

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo

Natsu no sora miagete sakenda

Natsu no sora miagete niranda

Semua penonton langsung menepuk tangan dengan meriah. Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Bawakan lagu For You" Bisik Sasuke. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mengetahui lagu kesukaannya itu. "Kenapa kau tau lagu kesukaanku? Apa kau anak kecil yang waktu itu?" Bisik Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura merasakan wajahnya merah sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura mulai menyanyikan lagu For You.

Koko ni aru no wa

Kimi ga ima made eranda michi no

Kotae tachi yo

Hora jishin matte susumeba ii

Totemo shizen na no

Ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni

Niji ga kakaru you ni

LONELY….

Kaze ga fuite

FEELING….

Ki ga tsuita yo

Kotoe wa doko ni mo nai kedo

CALL ME….

Wakatteru wa

WITH YOU….

Ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika

Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara

Nando tsumazuita toshite mo

FOR YOU

Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu

Yume miru koto

Kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite

Kizutsuite mo namida korae

Gaman shiteta yo ne?

Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de

Mita kite kara

Nani mo iwanakute mo

Wakatteru yo

Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto

RUNAWAY….

Mayotta nara

TRY AGAIN…

Nando date

Yarinaosu koto dekiru kara

I'M HERE…

Soba ni iru wa

BELIEVING….

Osorenai de

Shinji au koto

FOR YOU

Kitto *kimi wa itsu no hika*

Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara

Nando kizutsuita toshite mo

FOR YOU

Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu

Yume miru koto

Hitomi dake wa sorasanai de ite

Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga hora

Kakegae no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo

Ima ryoute hiroge Fly High

Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika

Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara

Nando tsumazuita toshite mo

FOR YOU

Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu

Yume miru koto

Kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite

Sakura pun sedikit membunkukkan badannya. Sasuke langsung mendekati Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis pada penonton. Setelah dekat dengan Sakura, Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura. Sakura terkejut atas kelakuan Sasuke. Dan, para penonton langsung bersiul-siul."Suit, suit, adegan romantis gratis nih!" Kata Salah satu penonton. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Sasuke pun begitu. Karena malu, Sakura langsung berlari kebelakang panggung. Sasuke pun ikut berlari kebelakang panggung setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Dibelakang panggung, Sakura langsung memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu di atas panggung? Aku kan malu!" Keluh Sakura. "Aku tak menyangka kalau kau itu Cherry!" Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura langsung blushing. "Kupikir, Cherry-ku itu sudah pergi meninggalkanku!" Kata Sasuke. "Aaaah~Sasuke-kun, berhenti menggodaku!" Kata Sakura malu. "Ok, ayo kita lihat Karin. Pasti dia malu!" Kata Sasuke. "Hahaha, kau ada-ada saja Sasuke-kun!" Kata Sakura sambil tertawa. Tiba-tiba, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, dan Sai datang mendekati SasuSaku.

"Cieee, ada yang lagi bahagia nih!" Goda Ino dan Naruto. "Kalian ini, jangan menggoda kami!" Ketus Sakura malu. "Iya, iya, kalau gitu selamat ya!" Kata Ino. "I…iya, selamat ya, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san!" Kata Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya gugup. "Oh ya Teme, tadi Itachi-nii mencarimu." Kata Naruto. "Hn, dia dimana?" Tanya Sasuke. "Diluar!" Sahut Sai. "Hn, Sakura ayo pergi!" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, dan Sai hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan itu.

"Untung saja Teme bertemu dengan Sakura-chan. Kalau tidak, Teme pasti mengira Karin sebagai teman kecil yang ditemuinya di taman." Kata Naruto.

**Ditempat SasuSaku…**

"Ooh, ini rupanya Cherry-mu yang waktu itu ya?" Tanya Itachi. "Hn" Gumam Sasuke. "Cantik juga!" Kata Itachi. "Yaiyalah, kalau nggak cantik, mana mau aku sama dia!" Kata Sasuke santai. Sakura langsung blushing.

"Ayo Sakura, kita pergi kesuatu tempat!" Ajak Sasuke. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura. "Rahasia! Ayo!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. "Hoi, jangan buat anak ya!" Teriak Itachi. "Mana mungkin! Dasar baka-Aniki." Ketus Sasuke.

**Sampai di taman…**

"Bukankah ini tempat yang waktu itu?" tanya Sakura. "Hn" Gumam Sasuke. "Sayangnya ini malam, jadi kau tidak bisa melihat bunga-bunga yang kau suka itu!" Lanjut Sasuke. "Aku senang akhirnya kau mengingatku." Kata Sakura. "Aku selalu mengingatmu. Tapi, aku ragu padamu saat kita bertemu setelah sekian lama. Kau kenapa tidak menyapaku saat itu?" Kata Sasuke. "Aku juga ragu saat itu. Dulu kau sangat imut dan lucu, sekarang kau jadi pemuda yang tampan." Kata Sakura.

BLUSH

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memerah. "Kau juga, dulu kau manis, sekarang cantik sekali!" Puji Sasuke. Sekarang Sakura yang wajahnya merah padam. "Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun" Ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke. "Aishiteru mo, Sakura!" Kata Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Sakura.

**THE END**

**AKHIRNYAAAAA!*Banting kepala di dinding* **

**Jadi, gimana?**

**Kurang Panjang kah?**

**Kurang bagus kah?**

**Atau malah nggak bagus sama sekali?**

**Saya minta reviewnya ya!**

**Kalau mau di kasih flame, terserah kalian aja!**

**Tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya! **


End file.
